Oh, I Just Can't Wait to be King
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero discuss what it would be like to rule..... on their terms. Outtake from JO. Song belongs to Disney's Lion King.


**Oh, I Just Can't Wait to be King**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero discuss what it would be like to rule..... on their terms. Outtake from JO. Song belongs to Disney's _Lion King_.**

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!  
I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

"Faster Yero! Oh please Yero! Faster!"

He kissed her, and did as told. Her laughter rang out through the meadow. The wind whipped her face, as they flew across the meadow on horseback. It was one of those wonderful Vinkun summer days when a light rain sprinkled the land. Still in the first year of their marriage, the young Crown Prince and Princess were enjoying a break from their studies, with a day of horseback riding.

After breakfast, they fled the house, going to the stables, with the chaperone the king and queen had put in charge of them left searching the castle as the two fled. Once they'd made it into the meadow, they got down, laid the blanket they'd brought on the grass, and lay down in the sun. He kissed her, and soon, their kisses turned to a tender afternoon of love making. When they lay in each others' arms afterward, Elphaba raised her head from his chest to look into his eyes.

"Yero, what do you think it would be like when we're king and queen? What could we do if we were king and queen?"

He thought a moment.

"Well, first off, we'd have no one saying 'do this.'" He said, rubbing her back lovingly, the soft flesh beneath his fingers tingling with the movement.

"No one saying 'be there.'" Elphaba replied, sitting up and pulling the other blanket to her chest.

"No one saying 'stop that.'" He replied, as they got dressed. They stayed silent for several minutes, turned from each other as they finished getting dressed.

'"No one saying 'see here!'" They cried in unison, turning to each other, on the same thought process. Once everything was packed up and they headed back, Elphaba spread her arms, tilted her head back and spun around quickly.

"Free to run around all day!"

"Free to do it my way!" Fiyero replied, chasing her. He tackled her to the soft, meadowy ground, and kissed her. "I love you, my queen." She giggled.

"I love you, my king."

Once they made it back to the castle, they slipped into the kitchen, only to find their chaperone waiting, hands on hips.

"Where have you two been?"

"No where. We were in the stables all afternoon." Elphaba said. Fiyero laughed.

"Do you think this is funny? You two are going to take the throne one day. How would your subjects feel if you just vanished?" She demanded. Fiyero smiled at her.

"It's going to be great. We have it all planned out. So... I just can't wait to be king. I'm looking forward to it."

"You are? And what do you think it's all fun and games?"

He laughed.

"Well, everybody's going to have to look left and right, because I'm going to be in the spotlight!" Elphaba laughed, as Fiyero pulled her into his arms and spun her around. "Both of us."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet!"

"It doesn't matter, it's going to be great, when we rule. No one saying do this,"

"Now when I said that --"

"No one saying be there," Elphaba chimed in, as she hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her piggyback. The kids were far too wired to sit still. Sunshine and a day without lessons was bad for the chaperone.

"What I meant was --"

"No one saying stop that,"

"What you don't realize --"

"No one saying see here!"

"Now see here!" She cried, as the king and queen entered the kitchen.

"Free to run around all day!"

"That's definitely out!"

"What's out?" Everyone turned, to see the adults in the doorway. Quickly, Fiyero set Elphaba back on her feet.

"Your Majesties, your children are.... they're... your children are getting wildly out of wing! We have to do something!"

"Ms. Winqs, they're children. Now, if you can't handle them, you may leave." Grumbling, the chaperone left, muttering about disobedient children.

"What was that all about, Fiyero? Elphaba?"

Taking hands, they shared a secret smile, before turning back to their parents.

"No idea, Father." Fiyero replied, smiling.


End file.
